khrocfandomcom-20200214-history
Akage Xi (Sai)
Akage Xi, the son of the man killed by Squalo, named "Tyr", is now the 3rd Varia Boss, weilding the Varia Sky Ring. As his father, Tyr, was killed by Squalo, he was, right after his father's death, was born on Jan. 23, 1996. : His guardians were : *Tsukiyomi Riku, the Storm Guardian *Amaterasu Rei, the Mist Guardian *Ryuukage Mashiro, the Cloud Guardian *Matsuri Koru, the Sun Guardian *Komuro Yaohu (Yoko), the Lightning Guardian *Fuyuko Yuki, the 2nd Mist Guardian *Mizune Tsubasa, the Rain Guardian : His surname "Akage" in Kanji is written as "赤牙" read as "Akakiba" meaning "Red Fang", And Xi as roman numeral of "11" = XI. Past : He had a big brother named Kagemaru Zero, taking the surname of both their mother, as he thought that their father left them both behind with their mother left crying in despair. As a result, left them for 2 years and didn't came back with his promise to "return home." : But, 10 years later, right after he just turned 10, her mother this time, died of murder, right in front of his very eyes. Her whole face was skinned and got beheaded, surrounded with pool of blood, her whole body chopped to pieces. Seeing this happened to his innocent, kind mother, his eyes widened and fainted for hours. : Hours after he woke up, he looked at the window and saw a puff of smoke, turned into a violent wildfire surrounding the village in Tochigi-ken, making him shake in fear, and noticed two men covered with a cloak walking out of the gate. He tried to ask for help, but didn't heard his voice, so he came down sobbing, leaving his dead mother. But after he got there there was no one but a child appeared in front of him, who was the little Tsukiyomi Riku, who took him to a hidden village, and there he met Riku and Amaterasu Rei, who became his first two friends for the past 6 years. But 2 years after they met, they got involved in an illusion that Amaterasu Rei accidentally triggered, turning all of the three boys into girls. His name as a girl is "Saichi Seru" written in the Kanji of "wit and intelligence" in "Saichi" and "Seru" as Katakana. Appearance : His eyes are dark red, hair is jet black wildshake, height about 5'7", weight of 64kg. Usually wore the Varia coat, with the sleeves folded 2/4, unbuttoned and bottoms : he wore black cargo pants, folded below his knees with a combination of full black canvas shoes. He was often seen wearing black and white, reminding him of how his personality were. Personality : His personality is always unexpected, but always serious when it comes to his predecessor, Xanxus, who is currently in control of Varia alongside of him. Sometimes, he was the solving and helping his and Xanxus' guardians from time to time, when they need him. Everyone treats him as an eldest brother next to Riku, but if someone interrupt his sleep, he turns into an annoying old man. Category:3rd Varia